Katie Lea Burchill
Katie Lea made her television debut on February 11's Raw (airing on tape delay from the previous week) as the on-screen sister of Paul Burchill. The two displayed early signs of a gimmick based around incest with Paul using the catchphrase "whatever Katie wants, Katie gets." At WrestleMania XXIV, Lea was one of the lumberjills in the Playboy BunnyMania Match, in which Beth Phoenix and Melina defeated Maria and Ashley. After appearing alongside Burchill on WWE Heat, Lea made her in-ring television debut on the April 28 edition of Raw defeating Super Crazy in an intergender Handicap Match along with Burchill. On May 19, on Raw, she had a confrontation with the Women's Champion, Mickie James where she insinuated James had used her relationship with John Cena to sleep her way to success. Two weeks later, Lea teamed up with Beth Phoenix in a winning effort defeating James and Melina, in which she pinned James. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Lea and Burchill defeated James and Mr. Kennedy in a mixed tag team match, where Lea pinned James a second time, thus earning a title shot. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Lea challenged Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On the July 14 episode of Raw, Lea once again challenged James for the Women's Championship, but was unsuccessful. After she and her brother beat James and Kofi Kingston she received another chance at James' title in August but failed to win. On the August 18 episode of Raw, Lea teamed up with Jillian Hall in a losing effort to the team of Mickie James and Kelly Kelly in Divas tag-team match when James pinned Lea. On the September 1, episode of Raw, Lea teamed up with Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall in a losing effort to the team of Mickie James, Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly. On the September 29 episode of Raw, Lea teamed up with Paul Burchill in a losing effort to Jamie Noble and Mickie James. On the October 20 episode of Raw, Lea teamed up with Hall in a losing effort to Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly. On the last Raw of the year she made her final appearance in a battle royal to determine the next challenger for the Women's Championship, which was ultimately won by Melina. Two days later, on December 30, it was revealed that Lea and Burchill were moved to the ECW brand, but failed to make an impression with Burchill losing to continue DJ Gabriel's winning streak. Going into 2009, Katie made a better impact in her ECW on Sci Fi debut with a win against Gabriel's partner Alicia Fox. However, the Burchills lost a tag team match against Gabriel and Fox the following week. On the March 30, 2009 episode of Raw, Lea teamed up with Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, Maryse, Natalya, Layla El and Nikki Bella in a losing effort to Melina Perez, James, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Maria Kanellis, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Alicia Fox, Tiffany when Tiffany pinned Lea with a small package. On April 5, 2009 she competed in the 25-Diva Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella. Lea wrestled again in July 2009 against the newly drafted Bella Twins. First facing Nikki, Katie took the advantage but Nikki swapped places with her twin sister, fooling both Katie and the referee, causing Katie to lose. Two weeks later on WWE Superstars the twins made the same switch in reverse order after the referee could not differentiate between the two and Lea lost again. From August towards the end of 2009, Paul became embroiled in a rivalry with backstage interviewer Gregory Helms, over whether he was also in-ring performer The Hurricane. They agreed to settle the matter in a match on November 17's ECW, which saw Hurricane's mask put up against Burchill's career on the ECW brand. Despite many attempts, Paul could not secure the pin and subsequently lost the match, resulting in both he and Katie Lea leaving ECW. The following week on ECW, Katie Lea and Paul, now sporting masks and calling themselves The Beautiful Nightmare and The Ripper, respectively, appeared in a backstage segment with General Manager Tiffany and asked for a contract, which Tiffany said they would receive if The Ripper could defeat The Hurricane the next week on ECW. However, The Ripper was unmasked by Hurricane and subsequently defeated in their match, resulting in Katie and Burchill remaining off ECW. On January 11, 2010, Lea moved back to the Raw brand without her brother Paul Burchill, by competing in a first round tournament match for the vacant Divas Championship but lost to Eve Torres. On the January 28 episode of WWE Superstars, Lea teamed up with Hall in a losing effort to The Bella Twins. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Katie Lea teamed up with Maryse, Natalya, Hall, and Alicia Fox in a losing effort to the team of Kim, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres and The Bella Twins. On the February 4 episode of WWE Superstars, Lea teamed up with Alicia Fox in a winning effort defeating Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres in a Divas Tag Team match when Fox pinned Kelly after she reversed Kelly's crossbody attempt. On February 26, Paul was formally released by WWE leaving Katie to appear on her own. She was released from her WWE contract, on April 22, 2010 along with six other wrestlers. Category:Current Alumni Category:Managers